Nightmares
by bautchchic
Summary: I’ve been having these weird dreams. I don’t know what the mean but, it’s the same two dreams every time, and I…” “well tell us what they are about…maybe we can help!” Nakatsu butt in...what happens when Mizuki has bad dreams? who will help her? R&R..rat


Disclaimer: I do not own Hana - Kimi! So no killing me! Oh yeah R&R

Chapter one: Two Dreams

"Ashiya…..hey Ashiya get up!" Mizuki groaned and made her way down the ladder of the bunk bed she shared with her crush, Izumi Sano. "hurry

up or we'll be late for breakfast." Sano said "I'm coming!" she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. "ready!" Mizuki said with a

smile on her face…"O.K. now lets go."" The two of them walked to the mess hall, got their food and sat next to their usual group. "G'morning!"

Noe and Sekime said at the same time (not that meant to …its not like they rehearsed….or is it?) "morning" Kayashima said to Sano and Mizuki.

"Hey guys!" Mizuki said as she smiled her in-famous smile. "Why are you two so late?" Nakatsu asked "Mizuki over slept…… again" Sano said

"Yeah, sorry guys, I just haven't been able to sleep that good lately." she said "Why not?" Nakatsu asked concerned "Umm…Blush you would

laugh if I told you guys" she said "no we wouldn't" Nakatsu said "OK…well, I've been having these weird dreams. I don't know what the mean

but, it's the same two dreams every time, and I…" "well tell us what they are about…maybe we can help!" Nakatsu butt in. "umm…. They are kind

of weird, but okay. The first one that came to me was this: There is this person walking in the park, I can't see the face but it looks like a guy."

Kayashima listened carefully, this was, in a way, things that he knew. "He's holding something in his arms, but I don't know what. And this is the

weird part every time the clock in the park says Three AM." This was actually interesting for Kayashima, and for one reason, Three AM is the

'bewitching hour' when demons and spirits are how you say the most active. "he keeps walking and then all of a sudden he disappears, and in his

place is a dark shadow. I really don't get it but that's the first one, the second is weirder. Kayashima thought 'I have to tell her about the bewitching

hour, but not around the others.' "the second dream is pretty much dark faces, almost like shadows with eyes, they are all saying something but I

don't know what, I think its in a different language, oh and they all seem to be reaching out" Mizuki finished telling the group about her weird dreams

and noticed that Kayashima was walking away from the table. Mizuki got up and ran after him. "Kayashima….hey Kayashima, wait up!" "Oh hey

Mizuki" "I was wondering what you thought about my dreams….I mean do they mean anything?" there was a short pause and then Kayashima

spoke "Mizuki, I don't really know how to tell you but 3AM?" "yeah, what about it?" "well its not a good sign, it's actually a bad sign…3AM is

the bewitching hour." Mizuki had on her 'what the heck does that mean' face and Kayashima started to explain. "the bewitching hour is the hour that

demons and spirits become the most active, things happen to people when they are or are becoming possessed at three AM." Mizuki just stared…."

what about my second dream? What does that mean?" she asked "it could be spirits or demons, but I don't know unless I see your dreams" he

answered "but you cant see my dreams, they are in my head." "not true, people like Sano, Nakatsu, Noe and Sekime cant see your dreams but I can,

its really easy, all I need to do is be touching your hand while you are having the dream." "but we are in different rooms how is tha-" "you should

probably have a 'sleep over' in my dorm, Nakatsu will have to leave, otherwise I will be feeling his feelings, while seeing your dream, which could

cause problems, Please, don't think of it as a scheme, I can feel your nervous about this, but it's this or dealing with your dreams." "I'll do it, I'll talk

to Nakatsu too," Kayashima nodded "Kayashima, thanks" "It's no big deal, I would do this for all my friends but I think they are scared of me."

Kayashima smiled

That Night

"Good Night Mizuki, just think of what you usually think of before you go to sleep." "ok, thanks again Kayashima" Kayashima smiled "don't worry

about it." After Mizuki had fallen asleep, Kayashima got down from his bunk, sat next to Mizuki's bed and held her hand. At first all her dreams

were about Sano and her. Kayashima laughed to him self a little "how cute" Then her dreams went from good to bad. Kayashima closed his eyes

and watched. After the dreams, he opened his eyes and looked at the little alarm clock on his night stand, it was exactly 3AM. He sat next to Mizuki

the rest of the night to make sure she would be okay. The next morning Mizuki woke up with Kayashima sitting on the floor, his head on her bed and

him holding her hand. She woke him up by toughing his shoulder and whispering "Kayashima, wake up….it's almost 6AM." Kayashima opened his

eyes, "blush oh, sorry, I…uh…. Must have fallen asleep here after your dreams."

Well that was it…..hoped you enjoyed it! I like Reviews! Please review!

Peace out!


End file.
